


Popcorn

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [10]
Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Bradley Colin Popcorn</p>
    </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



> Prompt: Bradley Colin Popcorn

_Bradley threw the piece of popcorn and watched Colin's adam's apple bob as he swallowed it whole, effortlessly. Hot and bothered, Bradley attempted swallowing, only to choke on air._


End file.
